surviving for you
by AsukaMiyamoto
Summary: Liz and Avan are together, but Waht happen when a past love returns? bad summary please enter and read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Liz POV:

Never thought I would feel love. Now I go out with Avan Jogia my co-star in Victorious.

Everyone knows that Avan and I are not like Jade and Beck ... we have more affection and love. I love him so much and he knows it.

At that moment touched the door, must be Avan to go to the studio. I ran down the stairs and opened the door, yes he was.

Hi precious Lizzy

Hi cheesy Avan

-Hey Lizzy, is not corny, it's pure love that I have for a beautiful girl named Elizabeth said with an amused tone

- ... Oh, we better go, because we'relate- I said reproachfully fake.

As we arrived at the Nickelodeon studios, we all sit at the table to discuss the screenplay for a new chapter.

- It's gonna enter a new actor, we did auditions and we chose him- Dan said with pride

- Really? Who will? - Victoria asked curiously

-Eric Nelsen

OMG, I never thought I would say it was him. When he said his name I was shocked.

Lizzy Are you okay? - Avan said a little worried

-Yes, yes, I said

- Are you sure? - Leon asked

- Yes, I'm sure

- Well guys, let's start in a moment will come Eric whit Lane.

Daniella came to me and started talking to me.

- Hey Liz, you got nervous.

- Yes, maybe a little, Eric is an acclaimed actor and although I have worked with him, I can not get nervous- I lied

- Liz, I love you and admire you, so I know that you're gonna do it well- Daniella said with a tender smile.

Then came Victoria running.

- Liz, Liz , Did you see? In this scene you kiss Eric

- What? - At that time came Avan, Leon and Matt

- Hey girls- Leon said

- Hey you- Matt said

Avan didn't say nothing, just stood next to me. At that moment the door opened, and Eric Lane had arrived. I almost fall when I saw him again, but I had to pretend that nothing happened.

Dan came to us along with Eric and introduced him.

-Guys, I'm bringing Eric Nelsen said happily, well, enough for presentations and start recording. The first scene we're gonna record is the kiss scene

In that moment I knew some things would not be good, It's gonna be brokenhearted, I can feel it.

_**this is the first chapter of the first fanfic, I wrote this fic with PthiiyGillies, this is the english version of our firs fic, please read it. Our english is not good, but enjoy it **_

__please reviews


	2. Chapter 2

_**thanks for reviews: superstar1030 I hope tht you enjoy the second chapter :), thanks twenty four7bade for your reviews.**_

_**guys enjoy it and please review thanks :)**_

Chapter II

Liz POV:

Could not go with this nervousness, I have nothing against him but ...

At that time Liz broke down and ran off the set, everybody could see some tears out of her pretty eyes, all looked at each other without understanding why she acted that way. What had happened?

Daniella went after her to know what was wrong with her. He looked in a lot of places until finally after much screaming and running she found her, sitting with eyes swollen from crying.

Daniella POV.

I could not believe my eyes saw, Liz was really very bad, I worry too much, in all this time that I have to know her, had never seen so, so weak and fragile. I mean, she was always strong and cheerful, Matt and Liz were those who made the group laugh, and now she was completely devastated, broke my heart to see her in that way.

- What happens? What do you have? -I Asked

- Nothing, I have nothing, I'm fine- She said with a smile that was sad and clearly feigned.

I knew that something was wrong.

Liz POV.

Why I had to run away? That was not right, I think I should come back to apologize and start recording again.

No, I can't do it, why things have to be so difficult?

I sat down and began to cry again, after a while I hear a voice.

- What happens? What do you have? - I looked where I heard that voice, was Daniella

- Nothing, I have nothing, I'm fine, I smiled, of course, was a fake smile.

- You know that's not true, you have something, come on tell me, trust me-she said with a sincere smile.

I didn't know if to tell her or not, the only one that really trusted was Ariana, but she isn't here, she is in New York.

Tears started coming out of my eyes and that's when I decided to open my heart to Daniella.


End file.
